Wedge Antilles
Description Personality Smart, honorable, and intelligent, Wedge is renowned all over the New Republic for his skills on and off the battlefield, without the stuck-up, conceited behavior many like him have. Though he is an able killer, kindness and compassion are not foreign to him, even in the most powerful of rages. Wedge is willing to give his enemies the chance of surrender regardless of how much damage they do to his allies. He is driven by the hope that his actions will better the galaxy, ever optimistic that tomorrow will bring a brighter future for everyone. His allies feel greatly motivated around him, for he gives off a powerful Force Aura despite his lack of Force sensitivity. This, combined with his desire to keep everyone he commanded alive, brought him much respect about the galaxy. History Star Wars Canon 'Rebel Pilot' Wedge Antilles, a Human male, was a famed Corellian pilot and general, known as a hero of the Rebel Alliance and New Republic. Orphaned at age seventeen, he joined the Rebellion after Imperial forces killed his girlfriend, Mala. A standout starfighter pilot, he was one of the few to survive the Battle of Yavin, after which he founded Rogue Squadron with his friend Luke Skywalker. Antilles and Skywalker built Rogue Squadron into a renowned unit, and after the Battle of Hoth, Antilles took command. He flew as Red Leader in the Battle of Endor, striking the blow that destroyed the second Death Star alongside Lando Calrissian and becoming the only pilot to survive both Death Star runs. 'New Republic Hero' As the Rebel Alliance became the New Republic, Antilles continued to serve, gaining a reputation as a consummate soldier and the New Republic's greatest pilot. He led Rogue Squadron in a covert mission to bring down Coruscant's shields, allowing the New Republic to capture the galactic capital planet. When denied permission to remove Imperial leader Ysanne Isard from power over Thyferra, he resigned with his squadron and led a private guerrilla war that successfully toppled Isard. Accepted back into the New Republic, he formed Wraith Squadron as a commando unit and led it in operations against the Imperial Warlord Zsinj. 'War Veteran' In 9 ABY, Antilles accepted the promotion to general that his friend, Supreme Commander Ackbar, had long desired for him. As a general, he reluctantly moved out of the cockpit and into a role in fleet operations, frequently commanding the Star Dreadnought Lusankya. During a mission to the planet Adumar in 13 ABY, he ignited a romance with Iella Wessiri, a friend in whom he had been interested for several years, and married her after the mission's conclusion. They had two daughters, Syal and Myri, as Antilles became Chief of Staff of New Republic Starfighter Command and then finally returned to command Rogue Squadron in 18 ABY. In 19 ABY, after peace was achieved with the Imperial Remnant, Antilles retired with more than twenty years of service to the Alliance and New Republic, ten as a general. 'Yuuzhan Vong Invasion' When the Yuuzhan Vong invaded the galaxy in 25 ABY, Antilles emerged from retirement, becoming the commander of New Republic Fleet Group Three. He participated in the failed defense of Coruscant, then retreated to Borleias. There he made a stand against heavy opposition for several months longer than expected and defeated the famed ex-Warmaster Czulkang Lah, inspiring hope across the New Republic that the war against the invaders could be won. In 29 ABY, Antilles was one of the commanders in the recapture of Coruscant that ended the war. 'Change of Heart' He returned to retirement, but after being imprisoned by the Galactic Alliance, the New Republic's successor state, in the run-up to the Second Galactic Civil War, Antilles escaped. He joined the forces of his homeworld, Corellia, as it revolted against the galactic government, reluctantly taking a side against his best friend, General Tycho Celchu, and his own daughter Syal, who had become a Galactic Alliance pilot. He served as the Supreme Commander of the Corellian Defense Force, but he came to believe that the Corellian regime was itself corrupt and immoral. He resigned and instead offered his services to the New Jedi Order, led by his lifelong friend Luke Skywalker. Skywalker formed a Jedi Coalition and, with Antilles's help, destroyed the Centerpoint superweapon controlled by the Corellian Confederation, then went on to defeat the Galactic Alliance's Sith leader, Darth Caedus, and end the war. Afterward, Antilles retired for the third time, hoping to finally be able to live quietly with his family. Dead on Arrival Canon 'Missing in Action' Commander Wedge Antilles was a member of the New Republic Navy before his warping to Genesis, commanding the highly elite Rogue Squadron in the Galactic Civil War. He was en route to a reassignment on Coruscant along with the Mon Remonda, when an anomaly formed ahead of them. Sending out Antilles was the first response: a fighter could remain in place in space, giving the Mon Remonda an easy, visible thing to avoid before returning to hyperspace. Antilles was supposed to rendevous with the fleet, but his fighter was pulled into the anomaly. Thrown into the world of Genesis, he awakened bruised but alive, X-wing still intact, Mynock still functioning. Greeted by the being Dante, Wedge was quickly educated on his current predicament and his inability to return home any time soon, seeing as how the Downward Spiral had too many realities to simply attempt to return home via trial and error. A small alliance was formed between the two, despite Dante's dispearance after the pair met bounty hunter Samus Aran, demon shapeshifer Drake, and the nobody Xemnas. It is unknown what happened to break the group apart. 'Movement to Isafaro' Antilles was told by Dante of a resistance in Isafaro, and he began to move toward that area. He stopped in a local area for a night when he met the slayer Tori Jacobs, whom he thought was a Jedi who had been stuck here like himself. However, he discovered that she was not a Jedi but a Slayer, as evidenced by the vampires who wished for her extermination. Teaming up with Jacobs was quick, and an agreement to stop the attackers was reached. Antilles' X-wing attacked the marauding vampires via Mynock's control and reduced their numbers and the surrounding area to ashes and debris. Despite Jacob's desire to finish them all off and her protests, Wedge stopped the assault on the now helpless vampires and granted them the ability to escape. But combat was not quite finished, for Jacobs then boarded the X-wing for her target, a rock-based demon whom she had a personal vendetta against. The demon did defend itself and teleported onto the X-wing, but several maneuvars, a small hyperspace jump to orbit, reentry, and a barrage of laserfire finished the creature. After landing, Jacobs realized that her life was now empty without a goal like the demon she had just seen vaporized. It is currently unknown what happened to the pair and their future connections. 'Open Rebellion' Eventually, Antilles made it to Isafaro, and happened to be in the right place at the right time: he overheard a recruiter for the rebellion by the name of Aminee Starlight as she conversed with an armor-clad individual who was at the moment wanted by the local authorities. Unwilling to lose the opportunity, he quickly entered the conversation and made his desire to join the rebellion known. He had much experience from his own reality on the workings of a rebellion, even if it was a much smaller scale in Isafaro. Thanks to a rather simple scheme of bluffing and blunt force, he managed to get the armor-clad soldier out of the hands of the local authorities to the rendevous set by Starlight in a nearby warehouse. Without much hesistation, he joined the rebellion, satisfied with the words Starlight had said. It is currently unknown what became of his joining of the rebel faction. Trivia *Wedge is the first character from the Star Wars universe to make it on Dead on Arrival. Category:Human Category:Protagonist Category:Wedge Antilles